


Against All Odds

by PapasWorkshop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No volleyball for these guys, suga and semi are best friends, they bully each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapasWorkshop/pseuds/PapasWorkshop
Summary: “Y’know…” Suga starts once everything Tendou and Ushijima bought is secure in the back of the truck. “I think we met in some alternate reality.”There’s silence for a while, which tells Suga 1. Ushijima either doesn’t understand what he’s talking about or he doesn’t have anything to say, both are very likely, and 2. Tendou and Semi are forming some witty responses to shoot back at him. Suga continues before they get the chance.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Tendou Satori, Sugawara Koushi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“Is coffee flavored ice cream made with coffee?” Semi asks suddenly, staring into the small cup of ice cream he’d purchased. Suga leans against one of the back doors of Ushijima’s truck, his legs shifting a little on Semi’s lap. He doesn’t look up from his book when he responds.

“Is strawberry flavored ice cream made with strawberries?” He asks in return. Semi turns to glare at him.

“I don’t fucking know. How about you answer my question first?” He retorts and Suga snickers. He looks up with a kind, patient smile despite the annoyance radiating off of Semi.

“They both are, Semi.” Suga responds with a sweet tone. Semi huffs and gets back to his frozen dessert.

The car is silent for a few moments. Semi and Suga bake in the summer heat and Semi’s poor ice cream suffers.

“Hey can you call Wakatoshi and tell him to grab me a bottle of water?” Semi says, turning to look at Suga again. Suga gives a light nod and digs around in his pocket for his phone. Once he pulls it out, finds Ushijima’s contact, and calls him, he settles back against the door.

Suga waits quietly until Ushijima picks up.

“Hey Toshi, Semi wants a bottle of water. Tendou? What? No he won’t pay you back, it’s a bottle of water.” Suga slides back so he can sit up straight and frowns. “What do you mean you’re getting an entire pack if he wants water? What kinda bullshit is that?” Semi’s honestly never heard Suga just cuss like that so he assumes he’s influencing him properly. “Just get a bottle you fucking pleb. Oh my God. Semi, handle this.” 

Suga carelessly tosses his phone to Semi and Semi catches it with ease.

“Get me a bottle of water. It isn’t difficult, Satori.” Semi says before Tendou has the chance to speak up. He listens to Tendou speak for a moment before shaking his head. “Jesus christ. I’m hanging up now- no- goodbye, Satori.” He pulls the phone away from his ear, taps a button, and returns it to Suga.

Suga leans back, allowing a gentle breeze to blow his hair into his face. He lets out a soft sigh and turns to find Semi staring at him while he brushes his bangs to the side. Before he can ask what’s wrong, Semi cuts him off.

“Dude, can you teach me how to be flawless like you?” Semi asks, a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice that Suga ignores.

“Firstly, you have to be me. So it’s kinda impossible for a simpleton like you.” Suga responds, grinning.

About 20 minutes later, Tendou and Ushijima return to the truck with an entire case of 35 bottles of water.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Semi shouts out of his open window.

“A whole lot!” Tendou responds cheerfully.

——

“Y’know…” Suga starts once everything Tendou and Ushijima bought is secure in the back of the truck. “I think we met in some alternate reality.” 

There’s silence for a while, which tells Suga 1. Ushijima either doesn’t understand what he’s talking about or he doesn’t have anything to say, both are very likely, and 2. Tendou and Semi are forming some witty responses to shoot back at him. Suga continues before they get the chance.

“But I don’t think we were friends.” He adds, looking around to find that Tendou is the only one to react to that.

“Whaaaat?” He says incredulously, turning to frown at Suga. “In what sick, twisted world are we not friends?” Suga can only shrug.

“I don’t know. I feel like we were set against each other. But I’m the only odd one out.” Suga mumbles, staring through the rolled up glass of his window. Semi had complained that, while Suga looked great with the wind in his hair, he was freezing.

“Listen, man.” Semi suddenly speaks up. “Fuck all of that.” Suga raises an amused eyebrow at him. “The entire thing. Fuck it. All that matters is right here and right now. And right now I need you to cheer the fuck up and quit being all ‘I feel like I don’t belong blah blah blah’.” Suga snorts.

“Is that what that sounded like to you?” He asks, a small smile on his face. He carefully unbuckles and slides over to Semi, who already has his arm lifted for Suga to fit under. 

“Exactly what it sounded like.” Semi responds, pulling him in. 

“Well you need to get your hearing checked. I said I didn’t belong with you guys in that alternate reality. Also, we may or may not play volleyball there.” Semi stares, long at hard, at Suga’s face.

“Volleyball?” He inquires, his face turning blank. Suga frowns. 

“Yeah why?”

“We played volleyball?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Oh my God, we were losers.” Both Suga and Tendou burst into laughter, Suga jabbing Semi in the ribs with his elbow.

“Oh come on. We were good. I think my team went to nationals.

“Well that doesn’t matter at all if we weren’t even on the same team. That sucks. I’m not playing anything without you guys.” Suga and Tendou let out little “awww”s at Semi, who shoves Suga away.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t that reality. And we’re all here.” Suga leans his head against Semi’s shoulder and lets out a sigh, allowing his eyes to slide shut.

“Don’t need to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short but a girl got stuff to do y’all 
> 
> I was just sad no one seems to care about my rare pair suga/semi
> 
> Y’all are really sleeping on them tho!! They could work
> 
> Anyway, ty for reading and have a great day.


End file.
